A Few Simple Tasks
by crystalwish
Summary: Magneto decides the Brotherhood have to come live at his base, but he'll only let them come if they can successfully do what he tells them. So now they have to get jobs! Will get better.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Burger King or anything else. I own nothing!

Tabitha had moved back in with the Brotherhood, Toad had started taking showers twice daily and Magneto was considering letting the lot of them come live in his base, provided the idiots could complete a few simple tasks without screwing up too badly.

The Brotherhood was sitting at their badly repaired kitchen table in their depressingly filthy kitchen. Every one of them had looks of utter shock and despair on their faces as they listened to Magneto's offer.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?" Pietro yelled, outraged.

"I want you to get jobs. You don't even have to find them yourselves." Magneto responded as he tried to avoid touching the edge of the counters.

"But, WHY?" Peitro asked looking as though someone had told him he would have to kill his first born.

"Well, you very well cannot continue living in this dump. If the humans were not so afraid of you, this place would have been condemned months ago. However, I'm not letting you move into my base until you prove you can complete some minor tasks." Magneto answered still looking at the filthy counters. "Also, I believe there is something growing in your sink." Toad shrugged, "Yeah, we call it Fifi." Magneto stared at him, disgusted.

"Anyway, you will start tomorrow. Toad, you will be working at Burger King. Blob, you shall start at Edward's Electronics. Yes, it is far away from food. Lance, you will be helping out at Bedtime Daycare, don't give me that look, it was the best I could get you. Tabitha, you will be working as a waitress at Chez Pierre. Wanda, I thought it best to give you a job away from people so you will be working as a dishwasher in Chez Pierre. Pietro… Peitro, stop banging your head on the table. You will be working as a cashier at Tony's Corner Store.

Magneto walked quickly out the door with Mystique, happy to be out of the building. "I still do not know how they survive in that mess." He said as he got into his black limo.

Inside the Brotherhood sat at their table, horrified. "We have to get… jobs." Lance said staring at the table, "What did we do to deserve this?"

Pietro stared at the wall, twitching every few seconds. Toad looked around and spoke. "It won't be that bad, yo. I mean, it's only for a few weeks, right?" Pietro twitched and looked at him, then back to the wall. "I think Pietro is having a nervous break down." Blob stated, as he ate a ham sandwich.

The next day the Brotherhood headed out to their various jobs. Toad and Pietro walked together because their jobs were close together. "How did your dad get you do this, yo?" Toad asked as he hopped along with Peitro. Pietro glumly said "He threated to send Sabretooth and Pyro to our house next time they broke something." Toad nodded. Across the street a couple of teenagers yelled "Mutant Scum," and threw a pop can, however neither boy took notice.

Meanwhile, Lance was settling into his new job. "Miss. Winkle! I need your help!" he yelled as five four year olds hung off of him while another one tried to jump of the counter, another out the window and a third one tried to climb into the oven, which was turned on for some odd reason. In the other room, Miss. Winkle was painting her toe nails. "Just be patient, young man. They're only children." Lance looked ready to cry as the girl on his back jumped off and started throwing dishes.

Blob stood in the electronic store, wearing the largest Edward's Electronics t-shirt that the store had, however it was a little too small. He was trying to figure out how to stop all the toy electric cars while the same kid who turned them on started playing a different song on all the computers and made all the alarm clocks start beeping. The kids mother stood looking at the MP3 players on the other side of the computer, oblivious to her brat's actions.

In Chez Pierre, one of the cooks had made a comment about the dishes Wanda washed still being dirty. Wanda stood levitating the dishes as the terrified man whimpered, his back pressed to the wall. "Die, worm." Wanda whispered. "On the other hand, that dish may have been spotless. Yes, I… I think it was. Please, don't kill me!"

Outside the kitchen, Tabby, was dealing with a difficult customer. "I ordered the steak in teriaki sauce." the man in the black suit protested. "No, sir, you ordered it in mushroom sauce." Tabby protested as politely as she could. "NO, NO, NO, TERIAKI SAUCE." He said angrily. The man from the next table spoke up, "Actually, I believe it was mushroom sauce, I heard you order." The customer looked furious. "SHUT UP, I ORDERED TERIAKI, I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE MANAGER!"

Simple tasks indeed. Yes, Please review and I'll update! Next up, Toad actually enjoys his job!


End file.
